


Polyjuice

by CuriousEmWanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desi Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEmWanders/pseuds/CuriousEmWanders
Summary: In which Draco lets his curiosity and obsession get the best of him. He justneedsto know what Harry looks like. How else is he supposed to find out?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Polyjuice

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Polyjuice
> 
> unbeta'd (Or rather self beta'd)

Draco knows he really shouldn’t trust that the hair belonged to Potter, I mean he’s not a child. He knows that post-war Harry Potter paraphernalia is a booming industry run by the very same people who hock cheap love potions and illegal - and suspect - rare apothecary ingredients. But really Draco can’t help himself. 

He’s let his obsession get a bit out of control in the past few years. It’s run rampant seeing him everyday at the ministry. He can’t get through a morning without thinking about him. Gods, he feels like he sees him everywhere, hears every rumor floating through the ministry halls. 

It’s the last one that led him to this crazy decision. He heard that he and the latest guy are getting serious, and truly Draco hasn’t seen him at any of his usual gay clubs, muggle or magic. And that pushed him to the edge. Draco may never be what Potter wants, but now even the option, the fantasy, is being taken from him.

So now he sits in the private room of his favorite sex club with a potion he spent a month brewing and a single hair sitting in a glass jar. He’s tested it, it’s definitely human. But is it Potter’s? Only one way to find out. Worst case it’s a few hours in some poor schmuck’s body, Draco’s sure he can make the best of it. It’s Polyjuice night at the club anyway. 

He mixes the hair into a few hours worth of the potion and swallows it in one go. Merlin, he knows the hair is Potters because even beneath the bitter rotting taste of the Polyjuice, he can taste the prickle of spices that he’d come to know as Harry’s aroma. 

Transformation complete, he looks in the mirror and sees Potter standing there; green eyes, copper sun kissed melanin, outrageously untamable hair, smirking at him in his old Hogwarts uniform. The shirt is a bit tight, pants a bit long, But he - Harry - looks just like he remembered in 8th year. He can’t help himself, he hasn’t even done anything yet and he can feel his trousers becoming tight. Seeing this Harry again is enough. He presses his hand onto his growing hardness and lets out a breathy sigh at the size of what he finds there.

Which is absolutely the worst thing he could have done because now he’s just stood there watching Harry Potter _touch himself_ and moan. Fuck. It brings him to his knees. He watches as the green of Potter’s eyes begins to recede, his pupil growing to overtake their space. He moans again watching the green recede, Gods he’s going to come in his trousers. 

That certainly isn’t the goal of tonight. Draco has plans, plans that require him to get out of this room, and out to the party. Plans that mean he’ll finally get to see how Harry looks stretched and writhing, how he looks just after he comes. What he looks like when he’s so blissed out he couldn’t care less which dick just painted him with their come. What he looks like comedrunk and submitting to the many men around him. Draco himself isn’t much of a submissive, but he thinks tonight he can play the part. Tonight it’ll be worth it. 

But of course, that requires he gets out of this damn room. Which he’s not going to do without finding out what exactly lies under these pants. Draco waves his wand and vanishes his clothes. Potter’s prick bounds upwards. Draco was right, Potter’s dick is beautifully girthy, and wonderfully hard. The shaft is only a shade or two darker than the rest of Harry’s skin. The head, poking out from his foreskin, the same color as Harry’s luscious kiss stained lips. 

Gods, he won’t need much more than this, seeing Harry just like this, kneeling in front of the mirror, moaning at his own reflection, his own beauty. He runs his fingers up and down Harry’s shaft circling its head, running his finger over the slit at the tip then gently over the ridge of his foreskin. Merlin and Morgana, maybe he won’t get through this night. Harry is _incredibly_ sensitive. He can feel each touch through his entire body. It's like it’s beginning behind his sternum. Like his heart clenches with every touch. _Fuck_. 

He wonders what it will feel like to put this dick into another man’s mouth. What it will feel like slicked up with spit, velvet tongue skating over the ridges that Draco’s tracing with his fingers. He shivers again, feeling the adrenaline and arousal pulse through his blood and his magic. He wonders, not for the first time, what Harry’s come will taste like. Will it hold the musk that’s wafting off of him now? Or the spices that Harry always smells like on days after trying a new Indian recipe? Will it be bitter or sweetly salty?

That’s what does it, the thought of -- no the _need_ to taste Harry, and Draco - Harry- is coming all over himself. Thick viscous trails of come over his chest and thighs And Draco takes one more look at Harry, pupils lust blown and face an image of relaxation before falling back to the floor and kicking his legs out. The image itself was almost enough to rouse him again for round two.

Once he stops twitching and can think in words again, he gets up, brushing himself, conjuring, then putting his trousers back on - no pants under them. He doesn’t bother cleaning the come off his chest, there will be more joining it before the night is through. It can serve as a way of welcome, telling potential partners what exactly he’s looking for. He does however take one swipe and tastes it. It tastes just like his amortentia smells. And now he’s hard again. 

Well good, he does plans after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. I hope it didn't come out too chunky/awkward. 
> 
> I may have a second part to this fic, but I couldn't get my boys to cooperate. So if you liked it let me know and maybe I can get them to try again.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @CuriousEmWanders, come bother me there too?


End file.
